To get her out of the blue
by Irish-coffee
Summary: She needed to let go, once in a lifetime, to collapse into her bed and cry for hours, waiting for a man to get her out of the blue.


**My last one shot. I hope it's not full of mistakes ^u^' Don't hesitate to correct me !  
>ENJOY ! And Go Teslen ! :)<strong>

**To get her out of the blue**

She needed to let go, once in a lifetime, to collapse into her bed and cry for hours, waiting for a man to get her out of the blue. But the ideal man had never shown up to her, not since James had taken care of her in the late forties. And even then, she hadn't feel at ease. His touch was satisfying, just satisfying. But she needed more than just satisfaction, she always had been more complicated, without admitting it to herself.

Back in Oxford, her life had been quite simple and enjoyable. At least until she had finally met John. Love at first sight, that's what she had suffered of. Druitt had been the worst mistake of all her eternal life. He still was. She was lying to everyone, including herself, acting as if she wasn't in love with him anymore, which her friends didn't believe, convincing herself she still did love him just as much as when he was her fiancé, whereas she was just trying to blind herself to avoid any other relationship with any other man. She just didn't want to be heartbroken again. She didn't have time enough to heal new wounds.

xoxoxo

She was not listening to him anymore. So he could tell by seeing her deep in thought, her eyes lingering on the wall behind him. It looked like his speech was lulling her to sleep.

'Magnus ?'

She shivered, and came back to reality. Will was standing in front of her, frowning. Her mind had been far away for God knows how long, and she wasn't ready to be asked any kind of question about what her young protégé had said to her, for she had not heard any bit of his speech.

'Are you all right ?' He inquired, trying to understand why she seemed so lost while he was just exposing her his plans for the week-end.

'I don't know. I think I've caught a cold. I should get some rest.' She replied, smiling.

'Okay, fair enough. You haven't slept for days. Don't worry for the sanctuary, I'll be in charge so as to let you sleep for some hours.'

She nodded and left her chair.

'Thanks Will.'  
>Before he could only wish her good night, she let him alone in her office, closing the door of her bedroom. He shrugged and left the room, disappointed by the fact she hadn't eventually accepted to let him take Aby to New-York for the week-end.<p>

xoxoxo

Nikola was back in the Sanctuary now. He was running out of money, and had nowhere else to go. Moreover, Helen's beauty shinning around was something impossible to find elsewhere. It made the Sanctuary seem more familiar to him. He was growing attached to the children, and being able to overpass Henry made him feel powerful enough to feel good.

But he didn't know how his old friend was going to react. Of course, he knew she was able to bear him for a few days, but what about fifty years or so ?

He had ran into Zimmerman while making his way to her study, and the young man had told her about Helen being tired and going to bed, but he didn't mind waking her up. He needed to tell her about his plans. He had to know how she felt about it.

He took a deep breath as he stopped in front of the oak door of her bedroom, and wishing she would let him stay happily, he knocked.  
>Well, 'happily' was maybe to much to expect from her. After all he had done to bother her, he couldn't really expect her to jump in his arms with delight, but he could try.<br>Taking her silence as an approval, he entered the room silently to find her lying on her bed, looking blankly at the ceiling, her arms on her chest.

He stood there, looking at the tears rolling on her cheeks, until she noticed his presence.

'Go out' She simply ordered.

Instead of doing as she had said, he stepped closer to the bed, wanting her to face him.

'Are you deaf ?' She asked with no trace of any kind of emotion in her voice.

'Helen, I'm just caring for you'.  
>He was really worried about seeing her in this estate of overwhelming sadness, and he wanted her to tell him what was going on, so as he could do something for her, whatever this something could be.<p>

'Will cares for me too.' She stated.

'Helen, sweet one. I know you for decades. 142 years exactly. Will only knows you for...about three. He doesn't even know what was your favorite subject in Oxford.'

She laughed sardonically. He was right, but somehow, she would have liked him to fall silent, just for a few hours, feel him at her side, but without hearing any word from him.

'You don't know it either, do you ?' She asked, sceptically.

She had never told him so foolish things about her such as what had been her favorite subject.

'Of course I do Helen.' He rolled his eyes and sat beside her, resting on his hand to look at her from above.

'French.' He added while gently taking her soft hand in his.

She didn't pushed him away. It felt good to have his long fingers on hers. He was right, she didn't know how he had guessed, but French had been her favorite period back in Oxford. They were friend for far more than a lifetime now, and he knew her more than anyone could ever manage to. And whatever she wanted to feel for him being her closest friend, she liked it, far more than she admitted to herself.

He gazed at her, quietly resting beside him. She looked beautiful with her tired features, but her eyes, still full of tears, hurt him badly.

'Will you tell me why you're crying _ljuvabi_ ?' He whispered softly.

She shivered. He hadn't called her like that for what seemed an eternity to her, and it sank directly in her heart, breaking all her defensive walls.

'I'm just… I'm so tired Nikola…'

He smirked. He knew that what she felt was more than tiredness, but he accepted this explanation. He had to go slowly with her so as to keep her trust, and he was rather patient when it came to her.

'Well, will you let me watch you sleep ?'

She smiled and squeezed his hand. They had never been so close of the point of no return, but seeing the devilish grin on his face, she was feeling warm and secure, like she had never been before.

'Don't take advantage of the situation Nikola, or I swear I'll shoot you.'

He lied on the mattress, and pulled her closer to him, holding her thigh in a warm embrace.

'I will not move after you fall asleep. But I still can kiss you before darling.'

Not waiting for her to understand the implications of his words, he lent over her and gently took her lips with his, willing to show the love he had always had for her, and silently promising he would be around there for far more than the fifty years he had planned to.

She needed to let go, and parting her lips to let him taste her felt as if this was the right thing to do. They known each other for so long that this was natural, like written somewhere in them. This was not just satisfying, it was perfect.

When his lips deviated from hers to touch the bare skin of her neck, she shivered, feeling electricity invade her under his softness. She was ready to go further with Nikola, but she would take the time to grow confident about their future. She wanted to be sure he wouldn't break her heart like John had done before.

But he wasn't John…

She stopped him before he could make her lose control, and clutched his body to rest against him and get some sleep where she felt secure.

Nikola smiled, looking at her hand whiten by the grip she had on him. He had always known she would fall for him one day, and he wished this could go on forever.

He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, and when her hands let go of him, he knew she was fast asleep.

'I always had wanted to bring you to Paris my sleeping beauty…' He confessed while she couldn't hear him anymore.

**Fin**

Reviews always welcomed ;D


End file.
